At present, the use of electrical appliances, especially indoor appliances, has become very popular. In particular, the installation and use of indoor lighting control systems (such as LED lighting control system) for rendering special scenes is particularly popular. However, unfortunately, the use of a large number of electrical appliances has led to a significant increase in energy consumption, at the same time, it has not been able to know which electrical appliances are mainly responsible for the large increase in energy consumption, and at what time period the large increase in energy consumption is caused. Therefore, it requires expensive professional manpower and takes a lot of manpower and capital costs to replace the arrangement of energy-saving appliances.